A New Symphony
by multilingualtraveler
Summary: Elizaveta reveals a secret Roderich has been hiding for a long time which will affect their relationship forever. ((Austria x Belgium/Prussia x Hungary))


**Hello, this is multilingualtraveler. This is my first fic I'm publishing. Please go easy on me. T-T I know it's a bit crappy, but I just want to see if you like my writing. So here, is a small AusBel story, and for some reason focuses on a different ship in the end. I'm sorry.**

* * *

It was quiet at the mansion in Vienna when all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Elizaveta slowly opened the door, and welcomed the guest in with open arms. Roderich arrived home from a music conference.

"Tag meine Dame." He kissed her forehead sweetly.

She smiled at him. "I missed you."

"My dear, I've only been gone for an hour."

She wrapped her arms around him. "It was an hour too long."

Roderich gave a half hearted chuckle and left for the music room. Elizaveta sighed. He's been having an unusual amount of meetings lately. They have soon become a daily thing. It saddened the poor Hungarian. They used to spend so much times together like picking flowers, reading books to each other and duetting. Now all she does is housework all day. She knew how important music was to her husband, but did have to attend every meeting? It would have been nice if he could skip some to spend time with her.

It was almost time for dinner and the table was set when someone was outside of the house, crying. Eliza paced towards the entrance and saw a familiar figure with her head buried into her hands. It was Bella.

This was such a surprise. Elizaveta hadn't seen her in such a long time. She didn't expect to see her best friend at her doorstep, and especially in tears.

"Bella?" Elizaveta asked worriedly.

"Lizzy?" Bella looked up and sniffed. "H-hey... may I see Austria? I have something to tell him."

"Why do you need to see my husband?"

"It's important foreign relations business."

"Oh. Okay come in." Elizaveta guided her into the music room. When Roderich turned around, his face immediately became red and asked his wife to give both him and Bella some privacy. Elizaveta was even more confused. What was going on? A bit impatient, she leaned against the closed door to eavesdrop their conversation:

"Roderich, I can't do this anymore." Bella sobbed.

"I know my dear, I know."

"I can't lie to my best friend anymore!"

"No, mein allerliebstes Mädchen, we shall not part."

"I'm sorry, it's over."

"No wait! I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I could, um..." Roderich exhaled deeply. "I could divorce her."

"WHAT? NO!" Bella cried even more. Eliza heard a thump which sounded like her friend fell on her knees.

"Bella my dear, there is no one I love more than you. Between Elizaveta and I... there is no more love. The flame has burned out. The symphony has ended."

Elizaveta gasped. Her lip quivered. Her temperature started rising. She was mad - no, furious. It all made sense now. Roderich didn't have any so-called "music conferences", he spent all this time cheating on her! She was left alone and abandoned cleaning the whole house day and night while he went off and made out with another lady; not just any lady though, her best friend!

Without thinking, Elizaveta burst the door open. Roderich and Bella stared awkwardly.

"Elize?" Roderich asked. "Elize, my dear what is wrong?"

Elizaveta glared and yelled: "YOU!" And tried to attack him. Bella, a little weaker than Eliza, tried to break up the fight, but Elizaveta did not let go. "Bella, you're next!"

"No, Lizzy don't -"

"Do you know how lonely I get in this mansion? Do you know how much I've weeped at night wanting him to come home? Do you know how many hours I've had to endure this?"

"Liz, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I trusted you! I thought you were my best friend! It seems like I can trust no one in this world! Not even my own husband who has been lying and cheating this whole time!"

Bella was speechless, she had nothing to say. She knew if she said anything more, her friend would only harm Roderich further. Not knowing what to do, she ran out of the room.

"Elize-" Roderich wheezed.

Elizaveta slowly let go of him. He smiled a little out of thankfulness, but then she slapped his face.

"You freaking idiot! I hate you!"

"Please- let me explain-"

"Spare your explanations. You can't sweet talk your way out of this situation!"

"I-I'm sorry. I should have told you what was going on. I was afraid of hurting you, so I kept our affair secret."

"Why Bella? Why did you choose my best friend?" She was nearly in tears.

"Liebes," He touched her cheek. "she has many qualities. Qualities you seem to have been lacking over the years through stress."

Elizaveta slapped his hand away. "If I have been lacking from qualities you've looked for, then why did you marry me in the first place?!"

"Because you have been the notes to my symphony but sadly our symphony has ended, just like our love."

"Spare me these sugar coating metaphors. If you wanted me to leave all this time, why didn't you say so? This is now more painful than it should be!" Without anything else to say, the poor Hungarian ran away.

Words couldn't describe her discontent. She had trusted her husband. He was supposed to be a gentleman! But no, he was a lying, cheating idiot.

Not paying attention where she was headed, Elizaveta ran against someone.

"Ouch! Lizzy what was that for?" A familiar voice exclaimed.

She looked down; Gilbert was lying on the ground, she didn't respond.

Gilbert stood up and brushed off the dirt.

"That was so unawesome of you Liz."

Elizaveta looked away. She didn't care.

Gilbert looked at her and asked, "Hey, I was joking. What's wrong?"

She still didn't speak, so he gently brought her chin up. "This is not like you Liz. Where is that bad-ass, happy girl I know?"

"She's long gone." Eliza mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said," she empathized, "she's no longer here!" Tears started falling again. There was too much pain.

Gilbert carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Sh, what's wrong?"

"Austria cheated on me." Elizaveta covered her face.

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "That loser found another girl and all I get are death glares from them? That guy's messed up!"

"You tell me." Eliza sniffed.

Gilbert slowly swayed side to side. "Hey Liz? It's all okay." He let go of her and looked her right in the eyes. "Austria is a Volltrottel, I know. But you know what?"

She shook her head.

"I've always loved you more than he ever could. Damnit Lizzy, you're amazing and don't deserve to be replaced. Ever."

Before Elizaveta could say anything else, he gave a her long, sweet, comforting kiss.


End file.
